Digital Beamforming (DBF) is a technique for directional signal transmission and reception. Structurally, the architecture of a DBF antenna comprises a plurality of antenna elements (e.g., an “array”) distributed about an antenna platter with each antenna element (or groups of antenna elements—e.g., a “sub-array”) connected to one of a plurality of transceivers. Signals received at a DBF antenna are detected, down-converted, and digitized at the element and/or sub-array level, and then processed by a digital beam processor to form a desired beam. Noise and distortion are de-correlated among the plurality of transceivers. On the transmit side, the digital beam processor forms a desired antenna beam by summing a plurality of sub-beams formed by each antenna element or sub-array. The digital beam processor is able to digitally “steer” the antenna beam by varying the output of select antenna elements. Thus, with DBF techniques, a focused antenna beam can be transmitted to a receiving station in any direction over a wide angle in front of the array, but without having to physically move the antenna.